Two Souls In One Flash
by theglexn
Summary: A collection of pezberry one-shots. It's about our favorite couple dealing with some health issues, going through A to Z.


**A/N:** Hi guys, so this my first attempt to do this so I hope to not disappoint anyone. I don't have most of the health issues I'm writing about so if I write something that is not quite right, please let me know but I promise I'm gathering as much information as I can so I don't write anything stupid :) It would be awesome if you could favorite/follow and review of course, so I can know what you guys are feeling about this project.

 **Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Glee, I'm still not over that so let's not talk about it.

 **Asthma**

Rachel was seriously going to murder every single person involved in this glee field trip, how on earth did Mr. Schuester think that a hike was going to bring the club together, after everything that went down at Nationals in New York? No, a better question, did her dads honestly thought that this was a good idea? Seriously what has gotten into those adults heads?

The diva could feel sweat dripping from her forehead, messing up her bangs, it was honestly tiring having to wipe it off every ten seconds. She could feel herself becoming more and more breathless, and that was not a good sign. She couldn't even dream about having an asthma attack in front of all her fellow glee clubbers, what would the think of her? If that happened it would probably be the final straw and she would be replaced as captain of the club, or even worse they would just kick her out of the club because how can their leader have a freaking respiratory problem? It didn't make any sense.

Sometimes Rachel got a little upset, because she wished she could trust the people who she considered her second family, but she knew they didn't feel that way, at least not that way about her and she worked so freaking hard for years to get her problem under control so her dreams wouldn't be crushed by this minor inconvenience that she couldn't bring herself to give away her secret just to be let down by the people who she cared deeply about. Getting lost in her trace of thought Rachel didn't notice the little twig in the trail and with a little squeak, she fell to the ground, feeling the palms of her hands and her knees getting scrapped as she fell down, she just forced herself up ignoring the chuckles coming from behind her.

When Mr. Schuester noticed the little commotion, he turned back checking if everyone was okay.

"Are you okay Rachel?" The songstress looked up from her shorts as she as puffing the dirt off, and gave a little smile and a nod confirming that everything was fine with her, satisfied with the response Mr. Schue turned and continued to lead the class

"Come on guys, we are almost there and you won't believe the view when we reach our final destination."

Some tired nods were registered and some muffled "This really better be worth it." or "Are we really almost there?" and then a voice coming from the back said "I think seeing Treasure Tail falling on her face made up from all the sweat and the boredom I'm suffering. Though it's too bad there wasn't any more damage, God only knows how bad she needs that nose job."

At that Quinn giggled and hi-fived her friend and Rachel just chose to ignore that comment and focus on her breathing.

After what seemed like days, Rachel couldn't go anymore further without having a breakdown, having forgotten her inhaler on the car was a big mistake and now she didn't know what to do. The only rational thing she could think of before slipping into rapid and short breaths was announcing her break.

"Hm... Mr. Schuester? would you mind if I take a quick break? I just need to catch my breath and rehydrate because as you probably know many people suffer from dehydration on exercises such as the one you choose for us to do an-"

Mr. Schue raised his hand interrupting her babbling and said "It's okay Rachel, just don't take too long so you don't get lost okay?"

Adding a kick nod she processed to sit down on a log and grabbed a water bottle taking a few sips watching as the others passed her. When she thought all of them were far enough she began to concentrate on her breathing. _"Come on Rachel, focus on breathing, you cannot manifest any weaknesses in front of them"_ she whispered softly to herself, saying a few more times but it didn't seem like it's working. The more she thought about it and tried to concentrate shorter her breaths were becoming, and for sure she was on the verge of an asthma attack without any type of support or medication and that thought only caused more panic to flow through her veins.

As the diva lowered her head, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn appeared

"I can't believe you made us stay behind just so you could try to find a fucking unicorn Brittany" Quinn said in a stressed tone. "Come on Quinnie, haven't you seen Despicable Me 3? Agnes got one, so why couldn't I?" Brittany said with a pout and a sad face, Santana chuckled "Next time okay B?" the blonde dancer only nodded and when Rachel came into view she skipped towards the short girl.

"Hey Rach, are you sleeping? I don't think you should do that cause I heard that squirrels can be quite the pranksters" the blonde said in a warning tone. Rachel lifted her head a little disoriented and still out of breath "N-no Brittany, I am not sleeping though I appreciate the advice." trying to demonstrate strength she gave a little smile that only came out as a grimace.

Quinn rolled her eyes "You're so lame Manhands, let's go girls" the shorter blonde said pulling Brittany with her "Bye Rachie, remember to not fall asleep"

Santana started to walk towards her friends but she didn't know why she felt compelled to check if Rachel was really okay, because something felt off about the short diva.

"S, come on!" Quinn said in a demanding tone, Santana rolled her eyes and turned to her friends "Yeah Tubbers, I'm coming. I'm just gonna make sure the animals know that RuPaul here it's not anywhere good enough to serve as food." she said waving her friends off. "Whatever you say bitch" Quinn said pulling Brittany towards the path the class took earlier.

"So have you finally decided to give in to your smurf inheritance? Because you sure are looking blue." said the latina with a smirk.

"Santana, please not now." Rachel said in a defeated tone, all she wanted was to be alone, was that too much to ask?

"Chill short stack, I don't know if you noticed who you're talking to so I suggest you keep your tone afores I ends you." Santana pronounced a little annoyed at herself for choosing to stay behind. Rachel looked at her with glassy eyes, a panicked expression and short breaths.

"P-please I-i just n-need to-" she couldn't even finish her sentence before the tears started to fall down her cheeks and her respiration started to get even worse. And Santana didn't know why but that scene made her stomach turn and herself jump in action, all Rachel could do was gasp for air.

"Hey, okay Berry, I don't know what the fuck is happening but I need you to breathe for me alright?" Santana said kneeling in front of the short diva "I-i can't" Rachel said in a rushed whisper.

"The fuck you can't, come on just follow my breathing" the latina said breathing really slow so the diva could follow but apparently that didn't have any effect "I-i-asthma" was all Rachel could vocalize. _Asthma? how the fuck Rachel has asthma? She is literally trying to be a fucking Broadway actress._ Santana started to think how that was possible.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You can't have asthma, you're a singer for fuck's sake" she stared at the diva with frowned eyebrows.

"I-inh-inhaler...car...p-p-please..." Rachel said struggling to breathe.

"Are you saying that your fucking inhaler is in your fucking car?" Santana asked, and all Rachel did was give a small and weak nod, the taller brunette stood from her spot pacing back and forth trying to think of some solution.

"How the fuck do you expect me to grab you inhaler from your car and bring it to you before you fucking die, Berry?" the question went unanswered as Rachel started to slump, feeling herself losing consciousness, when she was met with nothing but silence Santana turned just in time to catch the falling diva, adjusting the girl in her arms Santana tried to process everything that was happening _How does Berry have asthma and why the fuck am I being so affected by her situation?_ the latina shifted her gaze to the almost unconscious girl.

"Hey Berry? Do not die on me do you hear me? Or I swear to god I will personally fucking murder you!" Santana said starting to feel the panic settle in her stomach. "Okay, here it's what we are going to do alright? I'm going to fucking run to the parking lot and just hope that we get there in time. Okay?"

She started to run not waiting for an answer from the short girl. She had to give herself credit because it sure was not easy to run in the opposite side of a hike with another person in her arms, even if that person was Rachel Berry and she didn't even weigh that much.

She honestly don't know how much time she took to reach the parking lot but by the look of the other girl she hadn't take that much, so she settled the gasping girl in a bench and started to search for the car's key in Berry's backpack, when she finally found it she let out a little chuckle and ran towards the car.

"Come on, where the fuck is your inhaler Rachel?" Santana roared in a low voice, as she went through the things in Rachel's car.

Think Santana, think she cursed at herself and then it finally clicked and she decided to search through the glove box, and in less than twenty seconds she found the little fucker, giving a small scream of victory she ran to Rachel. Helping the other girl, Santana could feel herself exhaling the breath she didn't know she was holding, she let a small smile grace her features as she saw Rachel taking small and contained breaths.

"Thank you so much, Santana, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't stay back to help me, even if I know that it wasn't your initial intention but nonetheless I deeply appreciate your efforts to help me." Santana could only roll her eyes at the comment.

"Oh my god Berry, even after nearly dying you can pull off a fucking monologue." Rachel looked down feeling her cheeks getting a little warmer, but Santana lifted her face with her finger so they were looking eye to eye.

"But seriously though, are you really okay Rachel?"

The diva could feel a little smile creeping at the corner of her mouth as Santana put a strand of her hair behind her ear, she couldn't believe that Santana Lopez was really worried about her well being.

"Yes I really am Santana, thank you."

"Rachel, why didn't you tell anyone you have asthma? You could have fucking died if B hadn't made me and Q stay behind." the latina said with a hint of worry

"I-i just couldn't tell anyone in glee club, what would you guys have said if I just came up one day and said that I have a respiratory disease when I claim to be the next Broadway star? That would be the perfect excuse to request my withdraw from the club." Rachel admitted in a quiet tone.

"We would be surprised for sure, but we ain't no backstabbing bitches. Either we like it or not you kinda are the star there, but if you ever tell anyone I said that I will have to go all Lima Heights on your sorry little ass." Santana said in a fake threatening voice, giving away her facade with a little smirk.

Rachel let out a soft giggle and for the first time, Santana realized that that sound was anything but annoying, in fact, someone, perhaps even herself, could say it was very cute.

"Are you serious? Perhaps, now that you know about my condition you could help me give the news to the rest of our colleagues?" Rachel asked shyly, unsure of how Santana would take the proposition, the latina stared her in the eye for a long and uncomfortable second before opening her mouth to respond.

"I guess that could work, but with only one condition." Santana announced with a devious smirk playing on her lips, and Rachel did not know how to take that proposal.

"What? What condition?" the diva asked with a little frown, and Santana thought this was the most adorable expression she had ever seen on someone else's face.

"You and I are getting our breadsticks on." she said confidently

"Wait? You want to go on date with me?" Rachel asked confused as to why Santana Lopez, the girl who taunted her for the majority of their high school careers, was asking her out?

"Don't ask me either, I just feel that we should try this." "Are you sure this is not some kind of twisted game? Just to mess with me?" Rachel had to make sure Santana wasn't trying to use her for something that would only hurt her after.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I swear on the god of breadsticks that this isn't a game or a bet."

Rachel eyed her for a few minutes until she was content that the latina was really telling the truth, and when she concluded that she broke into one of her million watts smile, nodded her head and gave the other girl a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Both girls felt their faces getting hotter by the minute and stayed on the bench waiting for the class to return from the hike, of course, every now and then one of them would steal a glance at the other girl, not being able to contain the butterflies in their stomach.


End file.
